Hoy cumplo 30
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Hoy cumplo 30 años... Y es el momento donde pienso en mi vida antes y ahora con él, con Yuuri Katsuki... Viktuuri Yuri on Ice Yaoi One shot


" **Hoy cumplo 30…"**

 _ **Dedicado a la persona que me ha enseñado lo que es la Vida y el Amor... Te Amo**_

Hoy cumplo treinta años... Es lo primero que puedo pensar al despertar esta mañana con el calor del sol sobre mi piel, y el ruido de las gaviotas al vuelo, para, al abrir mis ojos, mirar dormir a mi lado a la persona que más amo en este mundo, aquel ser que, me ha enseñado lo que es la vida y el amor. Y aún más hermoso regalo que ver su rostro apacible y su sonrisa dulce e inocente, es contemplar el brillo de su anillo en su delicada mano, a juego con el mío, que, en un arranque de dicha, miro al levantar mi mano al frente, para descubrir todo su esplendor.

Para cualquiera, cumplir años es esperar regalos, felicitaciones y fiestas sorpresa, pero para mí es un momento donde me pongo a reflexionar sobre mi vida, lo que he hecho y a donde voy, y, creo que hoy más que nunca, al cumplir 30, llego a pensar sobre ello. Decido darle un tierno beso a mi dulce amor en sus labios de miel, sin despertarlo, y me levanto a la terraza salir. Al dar un paso a esta, siento el calor y la humedad mezcladas en mi cuerpo, y observo los colores pastel de los que está teñido el cielo. Es un espectáculo mágico, con el mar al fondo brillando, y con la dicha por tal obsequio recibido por la naturaleza, en mi cumpleaños.

Y así, donde estoy solo por un momento, y quedo en mi, para hablar conmigo...

Hace muchos años, cuando empezaba a patinar de manera profesional, cuando comencé a competir, no solía pensar mucho en el futuro. Me dedicaba a entrenar y hacer las cosas por tenerlas que hacer, no por nada o nadie más. Era una vida monótona para alguien que aún no cumplía ni los 15 años. Creía ser feliz, pero en realidad es que nada de lo que hacía me gustaba realmente, pero, así eran las cosas y así tuve que seguir, hasta que, mi vida dio un giro inesperado y, con mis triunfos, empecé a vivir algo que no supe como tomar, porque me era nuevo: la soledad.

Podía ver como todas las personas tenían amigos, y salían y hacían cosas de gente de su edad, normales, pero yo, solo podía entrenar y competir. No había más. No tenía amigos ni alguien que me llevara a tomar un café o a bailar. Era triste, pero no hacía nada para cambiarlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin decepcionar o molestar a quienes me apoyaban. Y, así seguí, sumido en esa oscuridad durante muchos años, perdiendo al paso la mayoría de mis sueños, y descubriendo que la vida no era rosa, no como creía cuando era un niño y pensaba que las cosas con quererlas, podías tenerlas, mientras anhelaba ser todo menos lo que era en ese momento. "De seguro mi yo del pasado se avergonzaría de mi yo actual", es lo que más o menos me detenía a pensar. No había forma de negarlo. Pero tampoco, había manera de llenar un vacío constante que no tenía explicación y que, en la noches de luna llena me llevaba a pensar una única cosa: ¿Para que estoy aquí?

Sin embargo, y como todo, vino una ráfaga de luz. Comencé a ganar y mis triunfos me abrieron la puerta a conocer personas, pero no la respuesta a lo que buscaba. Salí y empecé a divertirme, y aunque costó acostumbrarme, fui cambiando y sintiéndome más libre, pero ese vacío seguía ahí, y, fue cuando descubrí su causa, su realidad, y con ello, mi desesperanza... Ese vacío era por el amor que faltaba en mi vida. Había un "alguien" que faltaba por encontrar, y sin ese alguien, todo estaba sin color en mi vida, era como patinar por entrar a la pista y no por danzar al hielo en compás.

Pero no sabía en ese instante que, hallar a ese alguien, estaba muy lejos de llegar.

De ese modo, fueron pasando los años. Años sin luz, donde tenía momentos de Déjà vu y sueños del pasado, pero no disfrutaba mi presente. Me aislaba en la pista de patinaje, el único lienzo donde podía plasmar con mis patines letras de mis sentimientos como desde que comencé a patinar. Así, el hielo, mis patines y yo eramos fieles amigos de las tardes lluviosas, de las noches sin luna y de la vida que pasaba sin pena y gloria en el alma. Me sentía estancado, inútil y superado. Y no podía quejarme, pero lo cierto era que ya empezaba a no importarme el cambiarlo.

Ya no era el chico aquél que no quería despertar, ahora era el joven que quería buscar razones para despertar. Pero lo único que hallaba, era la falta de amor y de felicidad que todos parecían tener. Si. yo era el campeón mundial, y si, todos me felicitaban y admiraban, pero, eso no obraba que yo fuera menos infeliz, o que prefiriera ser como ellos, porque no estaba de acuerdo con mi vida. Estaba a la deriva.

Entonces, tras años de pasar por lo mismo y sentir no avanzar, un día, decidí que era tiempo de rendirme. Porque si bien no sabía que era lo que exactamente quería con mi vida, si sabía que había algo que me seguía haciendo falta, que deseaba desde que conocí la palabra "amor". Y entonces, cuando estuve a punto de rendirme, cuando no creía en nada y me había resignado, apareció él, en la forma que nunca lo esperé pero que me hizo latir el corazón de inmediato.

Apareció ante mi vida Yuuri Katsuki...

Fue como ver el príncipe de mis sueños encantados... No me cansaba de mirarle, de buscarle, tras esa aventura donde me pidió ser su entrenador y luego, lo olvidó. Naufragué esos meses donde creí que lo que me había dado alas al viento, se había perdido en el rumor del tiempo.

Así seguí, hasta poder tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado, con el pretexto de cumplir aquello que no recordaba pero que, a cada palabra, mi voz le susurraba por dentro. Fui un hombre nuevo, uno que miraba la luna poquito, porque ya no necesitaba contemplarla y marcar en mi vida la melancolía de la que fue presa, no, porque él había irradiado de luz mi alma.

Llenó mis días, y verle superarse me hizo feliz. Porque no me importaba lo que sentía, solamente que volara como sabía que podía hacerlo. No necesitaba ya nada, era como si todo lo que en el pasado había hecho me hubiera llevado a este momento, donde, tenía que haber dejado de lado lo que era para ser lo que nunca fui, pero que, con él, podía vivir. Y así seguí, siguiendo mi corazón antes que lo que el resto podía decir, siguiendo a aquél chico por quien nadie apostaba, pero que con gestos pequeñitos, se había clavado en mi mente, en el espacio que estaba para él destinado. Y así, día a día, tiempo a tiempo, terminé sin darme cuenta, enamorado de Yuuri, de mi Yuuri...

El resto, es historia, y la más bonita que se haya contado. Entendí que encontrar a la persona que siempre soñaste pero que no provocabas a tu mente traer, por miedo, por no hallarle, pero que llegó a tu vida, así, en el momento exacto, es ser de esas pocas personas afortunadas en el mundo con el amor. Cada momento, cada palabra, cada sentir era nuevo; aún es nuevo. Mi latir, su sonrisa, este sentimiento que está sellado con estos anillos. Tú...

Volteo dentro de la alcoba, porque escucho que ha despertado y se ha ido, al parecer, al baño. Veo nuestra cama vacía, y siento un estrépito que me recorre el cuerpo, un frío que sube por mi médula y que llega a mi cerebro, trayéndome la reminiscencia en medio de lo que fueron mis lamentos... Recuerdo cuando era así, al despertar...

Porque siempre había estado solo, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo estaba, hasta que dejé de estarlo y comencé a necesitarle. Porque él cubrió esos espacios que habían estado vacíos en mi vida, en el sin sentido en el que me conducía.Y eso me aterra... No me molesta, pero, me aterra. Porque no sabría cómo estar sin Yuuri, y a la vez, no sé cómo hubiera seguido si no hubiera sido por é lo sé... Lamento haberlo conocido tan después, pero agradezco que haya sido en el justo momento en el que pudimos enlazarnos. Así siento mi vida en este momento. Quería poder terminar estas palabras en algún momento, pero no había podido. No cuando hasta hoy encuentro su sentido. Depender de él, de lo que siento, de mi necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado, es algo que jamás me habría imaginado. Y vuelo a repetir, me aterra, porque ya no sé qué haría sin él, pero a la vez, me hace sentirme tan vivo, tan con ganas de vivir tantas cosas a su lado, que lo único que quiero es tomarlo entre mis brazos y poder amarlo con todo lo que soy.

Por esto, por todo, quiero estar a su lado por siempre. Porque puedo caminar solo, disfrutando de una tarde sin rumbo, pero, no es lo mismo sin tenerlo a mi lado, y eso está bien, no importan lo que se pueda decir de. Quiero verlo todo el tiempo, reflejarme en sus ojos, y sonreírnos. Quiero que sea lo que yo soy para él, no del modo en que sea obsesivo necesitarle, sino de la forma en que somos más felices así. Y a la vez, me pregunto si siempre será así y si no pasará que un día nos aburriremos y terminaremos separados, distanciados, no sé. Me lleno de dudas, incluso de si sientes exactamente igual que yo. Pero entonces, me declaro que, lo único que importa es amarnos todo el tiempo que se pueda y sin reparos, sin pensar en nada más que con el otro estar.

Le escucho venir hacía el balcón, y, decido dejar mis miedos atrás, dejándole entrar como el viento entra a la habitación, como entras él al balcón, mientras aquella nostalgia de aquel que fui se desvanece para ser aquel que decidí en esta vida, hoy, a su lado. Yuuri viene con un pequeño pastel con dos velas que dicen "30". Y así es, hoy cumplo treinta. Hoy paso de ser todo lo que fui a todo lo que quise ser. Aquel niño que soñaba con poder ser muchas cosas y que al final, creía que el único sueño que no alcanzaría sería el encontrar a aquella persona para mí. Pero, al final, terminé haciendo lo que jamás pensé, ser patinador, y, en el proceso, acabé por hallar, sin esperarlo, aquello que me causaba miedo cada vez lo que pensaba: el amor. Y eso me hace feliz. Me hace agradecer que sea así. Me hace correr a abrazarte y no soltarte.

—Viktor, feliz cumpleaños...  
—Yuuri...

Esto me hace recordar los pétalos de los cerezos en el suelo. La majestuosidad que es efímera y vívida. Así es que era mi carrera, pero ya no más. Él la ha hecho sentir como aquellos árboles que alguna vez vi en un país con flores de colores morados. Tarde o temprano caen también, si, pero antes habrán permanecido en los árboles lo suficiente para ser sublimes y trascender al tiempo, y así será ahora mi carrera. Algún día dejaré de patinar, pero al hacerlo al menos sabré que ha valido la pena todo lo que perdí y todo lo que logré, pero sobre todo, que gracias a ella, es que le conocí...

—Hoy cumplo treinta años... Y empieza una nueva parte de mi vida a tu lado...  
—Nuestra vida empezó aquél día que decidimos que, si no nos arriesgábamos, nos arrepentiríamos por siempre...  
—Aquel día que tuve tu primer beso de amor...  
—Aquel día que supe que siempre fuiste tú, quien estaba destinado para mí...  
—Aquel día que me diste vida y amor...  
—Te Amo Viktor...  
—Te Amo Yuuri...

Sus dedos y los míos se entrelazan. Nuestros anillos brillan al sol. Y, solo puedo agradecer porque él está a mi lado, conmigo, por siempre... Soy Viktor Nikiforov de Katsuki y hoy, hoy cumplo treinta...

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
